Yuri Hugs Yuya (oh no)
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Basically what the title says. Are you ready for evil to rule the world?


**Ok so this is just a random idea that popped up. Yugo is not with Yuri yet. This is just a random scene I decided to write. So I basically cut to the good part. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own anything then all of the counterparts would have lived together in the end and be happy.**

 _Yuri Hugs Yuya (oh no)_

Yuri ran into Yuya and some of his friends and they all started to duel, but Yuya never joined the duel because Yuri's darkness was overwhelming and it was calling to Yuya and Yuto. They fought against it while everyone else fought Yuri. Yuri summoned his venom dragon and Yuya and Yuto's pain doubled. Finally Yuto gave in to the darkness and fell silent. Yuya was on his own now.

After Yuri beat everyone who was present he walked over to Yuya, who was doubled over on the floor in agony, desperately fighting the darkness that threatened to take over.

"My MY. You certainly are determined to keep your sanity. But why?" Yuri leaned down to Yuya to ask. Then he bent over to talk into Yuya's ear. "Let it go. Being insane isn't all that bad." He cooed. "It's certainly better then fighting a loosing battle. Just give in to your true desires Yuya. After all it is deep within both of us to do so. Give in and let our power grow. Then me and you can have some real fun." He chuckled at the end.

Yuya was in so much pain that he barely registered Yuri's words. He could only sense his closeness, and it was driving him wild. He wished Yuri would just go away. But then he heard his last words 'have some real fun' and the thought that slithered into his head startled him.

Yuya was holding it off so well, until Yuri wrapped his arms around Yuya and held him close. Yuri smiled and let his own darkness become one with Yuya's and he felt Yuya's body tense and then relaxed into his arms as his resistance faded away.

Yuya couldn't process anything, it was all too much. He felt their darkness intermingle and become one entity, and all of the sudden the pain stopped. The darkness encased them but it didn't hurt anymore. Everything was calm. They were together, like they should be. Yuya relaxed against Yuri. This was right. It was the most right he had ever felt. There was no more pain, no more suffering; he just felt whole.

Sora came to the room to find the two embracing. He yelled at Yuri to get away from Yuya. Yuya looked at him like he was crazy. Yuya couldn't leave Yuri. He had to be with his counterpart.

"Yuya you have to get away from that monster!" Sora shouted.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Yuya shouted back while his eye were covered by his bangs. It startled Sora and suprsiesed Yuri as well.

"If he's a monster, then so am I!" Yuya got up and got ready to duel.

"Oh well this is certainly a nice twist. Glad to have you, partner." Yuri smiled wickedly. He had his counterpart and it felt oh so right. He activated his duel disk and joined Yuya. Sora couldn't believe what was happening. Yuya couldn't be serious, but his face said otherwise. Yuri must have done something to him. Now Sora has to face them both.

Then Duel academy soldiers all busted in and surrounded all of them. They captured Sora and started to grab Yuya too. He didn't resist them.

"Hold it." Yuri said while walking over to Yuya. "Let him go. He's with me."

The soldiers all looked at each other in question, knowing very well that his boy was with the outsiders. "You buffoons just missed it, but he's switching sides. He is on my side. We were about to tag team against Sora. And see he's not even resisting arrest. If you are questioning my word then that should be proof enough. Let him go." Yuri stated causally. They did as they were told. Yuya wasn't sure what was happening exactly but he thanked Yuri anyways. The soldiers took Sora away kicking and screaming. Yuya watched it, hearing Sora scream at him that he wasn't himself. But Yuya didn't even twitch a muscle to go help him. He then looked to Yuri in question. He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore, he just knew he had to stay with Yuri. After all Yuri is the one who has always embraced this power, so surely he knew what he was doing.

Yuri noticed his staring and decided to give the answer Yuya seemed to be waiting for. "Well, I guess we should get to work and find Yugo now. The time is so close I can hardly wait! What do you say Yuya, up for some fun?" He asked gesturing to the door to start the hunt. He was very pleased when a devious grin graced his counterparts lips.

"Always." And with that Yuya and Yuri went looking for Yugo to complete their collection and start the end of the world.

 **Poor Yugo! He doesn't stand a chance. Welp are you guys ready to fight Zarc? … NO?... yeah me either.**

 **Well I guess we have a little time before they catch up to Yugo so let me know what you think of the story before we all face our enviable doom ok! :)**


End file.
